


Stuck on You

by GabzJones



Series: Magical Moments [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Humor, Knight Yuuri, M/M, Magic, Romance, Witch Victor, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Living in a world where magic is forbidden is hard. It's especially hard when you're a witch attempting to hide your magical practices. Victor is merely a humble store owner to those in the town, hiding his magic from all who visit. But the appearance of a kind Knight wasn't something he was prepared for. Especially on a day when one of his experiments had gone wrong.





	Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this for a prompt on tumblr. The prompt was just, “Err…you can let go of my hand now…”
> 
> I thought this would be a lot of fun. Hope you guys enjoy!

It was a well-known fact that witchcraft was forbidden in the kingdom. If one was caught wielding magic of any kind, the consequences would be fatal. For this reason, Victor did his best to maintain secrecy in his art. No one knew the truth behind his humble store. It seemed like nothing more than an amalgamation of trinkets, knick-knacks. None of them quite fitting together, none making much sense when united in one place, but Victor knew the truth behind his little shop. All his items held great value in the realm of magic, even the simplest of things.

When the store was particularly bereft of custom, it was Victor’s time to shine, tinkering with items behind the front desk, creating all manor of things with the assistance of magic. Few ever questioned him, and when they did, he simply told them he was an inventor. Surprisingly, it was accepted without question. It was only when things began to glow, when he was forced to blend things together in a pot, or when there was the risk of an explosion should the recipe go awry that Victor had to wait until the store was closed.

On quiet days, Victor felt daring and would risk the danger of being caught, focusing on his creations. He frowned as he focused on the mixture he was creating; a clear substance with a liquid consistency. That wasn’t the viscosity it was supposed to have, and Victor couldn’t for the life of him figure out where he’d gone wrong, and what it was he’d actually created. It wasn’t necessarily bad. Finding new things was always exciting, but Victor didn’t know how dangerous it was, didn’t know if it would help people or hurt them. And Victor wasn’t sure how he was supposed to test it.

With waterfalls of silver hair tied back in a messy braid, Victor was delicately stirring the mixture with a small glass rod, hoping the answer would come to him as he stared down at the strange liquid. It was quite the predicament he’d found himself in. Victor was contemplating his next move when the tell-tale jingle of the bell at the storefront rang, telling him he had a customer. Victor flinched, jolting to his feet and spilling the strange concoction on his hands in the process. Panic set in, but the mixture wasn’t burning his skin. It hadn’t done much of anything to him, actually. It felt like nothing more than water, not cold or hot. A gentle, almost pleasing lukewarm temperature soaking into his fingers.

That didn’t mean it was okay or in any way safe, though. Victor quickly grabbed a nearby towel, wiping off the excess of the creation and covering the table with the cloth before his customer could see what he’d been up to. Flashing a cheerful smile, Victor tilted his head and let his soft silvery locks fall from his eyes as he did, “Welcome! How can I help you today?”

“Um,” The timid voice was surprising. Most who came to this part of town were very sure of themselves, and didn’t care much for the store owners, preferring to demand what it is they were looking for. Victor was intrigued immediately, though he couldn’t get a good glimpse of his customer behind all the racks of items, “Wow, there’s so much stuff in here…”

The awe in the stranger’s voice sent a thrill through Victor. It never ceased to fill him with pride; the positive reactions he got from newcomers to his modest shop, “We have most anything you can imagine. Is there something in particular you’re looking for, or are you just browsing?”

“Oh, right,” The stranger made his way towards the front desk, his jaw slack as he stared at Victor, words seeming to fail him.

Victor had dealt with some odd customers before, but this certainly was something different. He recognised the attire immediately. Whoever it was, he was a knight of the royal family, though clearly off duty. Victor wasn’t sure if that was reassuring or not. If this man was to find out what he’d been up to, Victor’s life would come to an abrupt end. It was a shame, really. With dark hair pushed back, showing off eyes the colour of ground coffee. So dark, so enticing, so… innocent. Victor couldn’t deny how pretty the knight was.

As the silence fell between them, a blush rose to Victor’s cheeks. The more the man stared at him, the more nervous he became. Letting a strand of silver hair wind around his finger, a nervous habit, Victor smiled politely, “Sir?”

“O-Oh, I’m sorry,” He shook his head, a shy smile appearing on the stranger’s lips, and oh it was breathtaking, “A friend told me I should come here for the best sword polish in the kingdom.”

Victor’s grin was bright and full, his heart soaring from the compliment, “Well, that’s quite the praise. I only hope it can live up to expectations,” He gestured to the shelving behind the customer, “Third shelf, should be right near the front. It’s one of our more popular items.”

Victor knew the only reason it was so popular was because there was a high demand for the stuff. He had plenty of items of far greater value, but most customers were more concerned with maintaining their weapons than the other rare artefacts Victor had collected over the years. It was a double-edged sword. Victor loved his trinkets and was glad he could keep them for himself, but he so wished the rest of the kingdom would be as enthralled by them as he was, would be able to see the splendour in these carefully chosen items.

“Whoa, this is beautiful…” The wonder in the man’s voice piqued Victor’s curiosity, causing him to get out from behind the safety of his counter, heading over to see what had caught his eye.

There were so many different objects that meant so many different things in that place, and Victor had to admit, he wasn’t the most organized of people. It could’ve been anything that had been found amongst the rest. As it happened, sitting cradled delicately in his hand was a necklace. An opaque gem the shape of a drop of dew on a fresh winter’s morning was tied carefully to the leather cord. The stone bore the shade of forget me nots, sweet and soft, like the ocean.

Victor beamed, “You’ve got a good eye.”

“What is it?” The man asked curiously, his eyes trained on the stone in his palm.

“A mermaid’s tear,” One of the best things about the trinkets was the stories they held, and Victor was all too happy to share them, “Mermaids were forbidden by Neptune to change the course of nature. The story goes that a lovely sea maiden weathered a horrible storm for a ship, for this mermaid had fallen in love with the captain. Her love ran so deep that she calmed the storm and saved his life,” Victor paused his tale as he watched the hint of a smile appear on the stranger’s face, taking a moment to enjoy it, “Neptune didn’t take kindly to the betrayal and exiled her to the watery depths of the ocean. She was never allowed to return to the surface. These tears wash up on the shore as a reminder of true love.”

It was a tragic tale, but Victor still found it beautiful in its own way. The silence falling between them grew too long, and then Victor realized. He’d just told a story of magical beings to a knight. He stammered, averting his gaze, “Th-That is, if you believe such things.”

The man held up the necklace by the cord, dangling it beside Victor’s head and remarking with complete sincerity, “The same shade as your eyes…”

Victor’s eyebrows rose, mouth opening and closing like a fish as words escaped him. That hadn’t been the reaction he’d expected. A dark blush broke out on his cheeks, a nervous chuckle spilling from his lips, “I’ll um, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It was,” He reassured, and Victor was quickly learning that this man’s smile could sink ships, that he’d walk over hot coals to see that gentle curve of his lips over and over.

He had to compose himself.

Clearing his throat, Victor made his way back to the counter, “So, just the polish? Or will you be taking the necklace, as well?”

“I’ll take both,” The man declared, dropping some gold coins on the countertop, “This should be enough, right?”

Victor looked down at the pile of coins. He shouldn’t have been surprised. He was a knight of the royal family, after all. No doubt, he made a lot of money, but normally people remained frugal. Victor offered a smile, “You’re very generous. Thank you, sir.”

“Oh, I’m Yuuri,” The knight, Yuuri, offered his hand, and Victor found himself stepping closer, wanting desperately to be near to this fascinating stranger.

Victor took the offered hand, watching the way those dark eyes sparkled as they looked back at him, “Victor. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir Yuuri. I only hope I get more customers as charitable as you.”

Flattery. It was something Victor’s parents had taught him long ago. If he wanted his customers to come back, he had to praise them, to make them  _ want _ to return, and Victor wasn’t sure he’d survive without seeing that lovely face again. After a moment of quiet fell between them, Yuuri’s smile faltered, “Err… you can let go of my hand now...”

Right. Victor was making a fool of himself, staring into this beautiful knight’s eyes. Victor tried to loosen his grip on his hand, pulling his own away only for Yuuri’s to move with him. His eyebrows furrowed as he took a step back, tugging gently at his hand. Once again, Yuuri’s stayed in his, pulled forward with the momentum. And then it dawned on him. Binding water. That’s what it was. He’d created binding water and poured it all over his hands. How could he have been so stupid not to have realized sooner? Victor looked down at their linked hands, panic in his eyes, “Oh no…”

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri tried to pull away, his fingers stuck wrapped around Victor’s hand. After a few more tugs proved fruitless, he paused, staring at their joined fingers, “Wait…”

“It’s not what you think!” Except it was. It was exactly what Yuuri was thinking, and the fear was bubbling up within Victor like the cauldron he had hidden away in the back room. This was bad. Really bad. If Yuuri reported him, Victor wouldn’t survive the night.

“This is magic. What have you done!?” Yuuri seemed just as panicked, tugging with more force but to no avail. All he managed to do was pull Victor around the room, their hands never losing their grip.

“Technically it’s alchemy,” Victor looked at their hands, going through what he could possibly do to get them unstuck. He had recipes, and one would work for binding water. He just had to remember what one it was. Victor sighed softly, looking away, “Okay, maybe there’s a little magic mixed in, but it’s harmless!”

“Does this look harmless!?” Yuuri held up their hands for emphasis.

“Are you in any pain?”

The question made Yuuri go quiet. Victor knew he was fine. He’d read plenty of things about binding water, and it was perfectly safe. It was however, one of the strongest binding agents in existence, and particularly useful since it was as clear as water, leaving no trace. Usefulness aside, Victor hadn’t expected to create it in the first place, and he especially hadn’t planned to have himself bound to a cute knight who would no doubt have him killed if he didn’t fix this. Or maybe he would anyway.

Yuuri seemed to be lost in thought, staring at their hands for what felt like minutes, but was probably no more than a few seconds. He let out a sad sigh, speaking with regret in his voice as he moved towards the door, “I have to report you. I’m sorry, it’s my job. Magic is forbidden.”

“No, please!” Victor tugged back roughly on his hand, pulling Yuuri with such force they ended up pressed together, Victor resting his free hand on Yuuri’s arm to steady him. Victor’s heart was in his throat, fear growing with each passing moment, “I’m begging you. They’ll kill me if they find out. I swear, I’m not hurting anyone. I’ll fix this and then you never have to see me again. Please.”

It was a promise he didn’t want to make. Despite the fear coursing through his veins, Victor thought Yuuri was sweet, cute. Victor could imagine regular visits from Yuuri, maybe offering him tea and falling hopelessly for the pretty knight with dark eyes filled with kindness. But if he had to promise to never see him again, he’d do it. Besides, maybe he could keep an eye on Yuuri from afar. That was better than nothing.

Yuuri’s eyes were wide as he stared back at Victor, barely a beat passing between his pleas before Yuuri was speaking breathlessly, “Okay.”

Well, that was a lot easier than Victor had expected, “R-Really?”

“Yeah, I… what spell did you cast on me...” Yuuri muttered the last part to himself, voice soft, “If you’re not hurting anyone, I can just keep an eye on you… I’ll report you if I think you’re hurting anyone.”

“Thank you!” Victor tugged his hands away to pull Yuuri into a hug, only to find that both had been stuck to him, “Oh…”

“The other one, as well!?” Yuuri’s voice rose an octave as he tried to pull away again to no avail.

Victor smiled sweetly, “Has anyone ever told you that you have really nice arms?”

It felt like the right thing to say in the moment. Especially since his right hand was stuck to Yuuri’s, and his left was attached to his right arm. There were certainly worse people to be stuck to, but it wasn’t making the situation any easier.

“Yes, actually,” Yuuri blushed despite his words, “What do we do to fix it?”

Ah, right. Fixing it. Because no matter how nice it was, Victor couldn’t live the rest of his life attached to a handsome knight, “Can you lock my door so no more customers arrive?”

Yuuri rested his free hand on Victor’s waist as he carefully moved towards the door, Victor following along. It would always be worth it to have Yuuri’s gentle hands on him like that. Even if Yuuri changed his mind by the time this all ended, even if Victor ended up tried as a witch and burned at the stake, it would be worth it for just a moment of Yuuri’s touch.

Victor was smitten.

Once the door was locked, Victor started gently pulling Yuuri in the opposite direction, heading towards the back room and pushing the door open. He dragged Yuuri inside, noting the look of awe on his face as he was met with a den of herbs, pottery, medicines, and a little black cauldron sitting in the centre of the room. But oh, that wasn’t all. A poodle slept soundly in the corner of the room. Victor’s familiar, Makkachin. A loyal dog, but not at all helpful in a situation like this, “Okay, I’m going to need you to follow everything I say and put in all the ingredients in the exact order and amounts that I tell you, alright?”

“You want me to do magic!? Absolutely not!” Yuuri had a look of utter abhorrence on his face at the very thought, “Do you have any idea how much trouble I’ll be in if someone finds out I’m even talking to a witch!? I’ll be hanged for treason.”

“You’re not using magic, you’re just putting things in a pot!” Victor tugged Yuuri towards a wall of herbs, “Just do what I tell you. Please.”

As it turned out, despite his high social status, Yuuri was a pushover. It took no time at all for Victor to convince him, following him around the room and telling him everything he’d need to use in the concoction.

When Victor woke up that morning, he never would’ve believed he’d spend his evening in the arms of a handsome knight as he instructed him on which ingredients to put in a boiling pot that sat beside them. Life had a habit of throwing curveballs. Victor focused all his attention on the pot as Yuuri stirred the ingredients together. Magical energy was a fickle thing, something Victor had spent his life trying to master. He focused all his energy on the cauldron, letting out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding when the steam rising from the boiling ingredients turned a soft shade of lilac.

“Is that it?” Yuuri asked curiously.

Victor shook his head, resting it against Yuuri’s chest without a second thought. It was exhausting exerting so much magical energy. Yuuri was warm, and his heartbeat was soothing. Victor hummed softly, letting himself relax, “Has to sit for another hour. Then it’ll be ready.”

Victor only noticed that Yuuri had stopped stirring their creation when he felt fingers moving through his hair. He could’ve purred like a cat from that wonderful touch. Maybe he did. Magic induced exhaustion had turned his world foggy, and Victor allowed himself to fall asleep in Yuuri’s arms. If he woke in the gallows, it would’ve been worth it for the feel of those gentle fingers, for the sight of that heart stopping smile.

Later, he woke to the feel of Yuuri’s fingers moving delicately along his back. It felt like heaven, “Victor?” 

“Hm?” 

“Did you… put a spell on my heart when I entered the store?” Yuuri blushed, looking away.

Victor smiled, nuzzling against Yuuri’s chest, “I could ask you the same thing.”


End file.
